<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring me to an end by xuansuo_jade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309608">Bring me to an end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade'>xuansuo_jade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>对于艾伦来说，利威尔是他创作之路上一直追逐着的一颗星。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring me to an end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>进击的现代paro，艾伦是读者利威尔是作者这样的设定。</p><p>存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。<br/>感谢每一次相遇！<br/>祝每一个你幸福快乐！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾伦第一次知道利威尔这个名字是在一个叫自由之翼的实名制论坛上。这个干净的ID给他别样的好感。他点开了那篇名为《the past》的小说。<br/>
在最开始，利威尔写道：“在死亡面前，爱是全部，也是一无所有。”<br/>
艾伦不得不说自己被震撼了。又苦楚又冷漠的语气，让这个叫利威尔的写手蓦地有了生命和表情。他怀着几分崇敬的心情，继续往下看。<br/>
故事的背景设在二战。两个军人分属不同的战场，不断的战役让他们相逢又分离。在他们因肩上的军职和责任泯灭人性时，却在一次又一次共同作战中重拾人性的温暖。<br/>
“他知道这不会是最后一次，因为在战场上，死亡永远是主旋律。他只是看了一眼那个为了掩护他而牺牲的军人已面目全非的尸体，静默三秒放纵自己最后的任性。然后他蹲下身，摘走军人的士兵牌，转身消失于冲天炮火。<br/>
他在他身上学会如何爱人。可在死亡面前，爱是全部，也是一无所有。”<br/>
艾伦在看到最后的“全文完”时仍未能回过神。他盯着最后一句话有些出神，因为它很平淡却深长，似乎一个历经太多痛苦的人虽已释然，说起仍不免伤感。不错，利威尔的文字并不华丽，但就是这种缓缓的叙述感才带来一种痛彻心扉的顿悟：似乎这一切，这个人都曾亲身经历。<br/>
看完这篇小说后三天内艾伦都看不进任何东西。现如今他十五岁，每天依旧有繁杂的高中课程。可每次课上他都很容易走神，回想起那篇小说的情节和句子。他也是一个写手，有时会在论坛上发一些短小的故事，可每每与利威尔对比，他只会羞愧得无地自容。<br/>
可他并不是那么容易放弃的人。对于热爱写故事的人来说，前人的优秀从来都是学习的楷模，而不是放弃的借口。<br/>
他再次登上那个网站，查看发贴时间。2004年。而如今已是2014年。他的心一凉，忽觉这就是无可改变的时间的差距。而要越过这漫长的时间洪流，他还不够格。<br/>
他将这个网站加入收藏夹，每天都会打开来看一遍。说起来也奇怪，利威尔的文章他看不厌，每一次都是新奇与震撼。<br/>
由震撼而生憧憬，由憧憬而生勇气。更何况艾伦本来就是不服输的。他开始尝试改变自己。去除冗杂的废话，去除多余的描写，思考故事大纲，揣摩人物性格。一步步做下来他才明白自己差得多远。仿佛要逼自己快速成熟，艾伦尝试去学习利威尔的风格，但不知是太年轻还是缺经验，他从来无法向那种几笔勾勒一个世界的笔力迈进一步。他的热情太易挣脱理性，字里行间藏不住心思。不过他仍不停步。<br/>
利威尔在贴子中的回复不多，事关私人的更是少得可怜。他神秘至极，但有许多人追捧崇敬，这让艾伦有种自己并非独自一人的喜悦，也让他无法意识到自己的憧憬已过分得有些危险。年少的人会走进浪漫主义的莫比乌斯圈，没有终点的追逐却依旧是悖论，因为推测的基础是想象，想象是虚幻。<br/>
艾伦翻遍了那个叫the past的网页。每一次读者的留言与利威尔的回复他都快能背下来了。利威尔惯于一针见血，有时毫不客气，但对于认真回复的读者则很有耐心。例如他回复一个明显在挑刺装逼的留言者的话只有一句：“你脏了我的地盘。”而对另一位ID为佩特拉、回复评论达千字的读者则不吝笔墨逐条回复，语言依旧简洁，却看得出耐心。<br/>
当然其中也有一些看上去不像是纯粹读者的例外。例如一位ID为韩吉佐耶的人留言：“利威尔你暴露了你的性癖hhhhhh怪不得你对女人都没有反应所以不是性冷淡么哈哈哈！这真是个好消息我们开瓶香槟庆祝一下吧~~”而利威尔的回复只有冷冽的两个字：“找死。”还有另一位ID为埃尔文史密斯的人留言：“利威尔你真的不考虑和我们公司签约吗？这么好的故事一定会畅销的，别埋没了你的才华。”利威尔的回复则罕见得较长：“死秃子你知道这只是我的兴趣。我习惯了自由，还没打算改变。”<br/>
这两个显然是在现实世界中与利威尔有来往的人引起了艾伦的极大兴趣。但随之而来的是失落。因为他知道，他一辈子也不可能在现实中见到这位自己最崇敬的作者。<br/>
他甚至没法在这个贴子下面留言引起利威尔的注意，因为论坛里有不能挖坟贴的规矩。<br/>
第二天他一直心不在焉。他的青梅竹马三笠有些担心。在艾伦第四次在课上被点名回答问题却不知所措之后，三笠终于忍不住拍了拍他的肩。<br/>
“你怎么了？最近一直魂不守舍的。写东西不顺心？”三笠问。她知道艾伦一直很看重自己写的那些小故事。<br/>
“没什么。”面对三笠的担忧艾伦笑着安慰。“只是最近……有些着迷了。”<br/>
“啊？”<br/>
艾伦便将自己关于利威尔的想法一股脑儿全部告诉了三笠，那些憧憬与失落以及由此产生的热血沸腾他都没有隐瞒。而三笠没说话，安静地任由他发泄自己的热情。<br/>
最后艾伦终于想起来问了一句：“三笠你看过利威尔写的东西吗？”<br/>
意料之外的是三笠竟点了点头：“三年前，我看过他的《the lost》，确实很棒。”<br/>
顿时垮了脸的艾伦没看出三笠的欲言又止。连三笠知道利威尔都比他早，这一点让他有些不甘。<br/>
“艾伦没看过他的其他作品吗？”<br/>
“咦？他还写过其他东西吗？”<br/>
“嗯，他很高产，大概写过三四十篇小说，当然长短都有。而且他似乎只在自由之翼发布。你应该可以搜索到的。”女孩平静地回答。<br/>
“是吗？太棒了！我今晚就回去找！”艾伦立刻就斗志满满了。<br/>
三笠又踌躇了一会儿，突然说道：“艾伦，那篇《the lost》请放到最后一篇看。算是我拜托你。”<br/>
“为什么？”理所应当的不解。<br/>
“对不起……总之答应我，放到最后一个看。”三笠抓住艾伦的手腕，流光溢彩的黑眸里满是坚持。<br/>
“那……好吧。”艾伦虽然奇怪，仍是笑着答应了。反正先看后看也没什么差别，总归会看的。他想。<br/>
当他输入“利威尔”按下搜索键的时候，心底有一阵不安的恐慌，但随之而来的就是无法停止的惊叹了。整个页面满满都是小说的网站链接，他不敢相信这个人居然写了这么多！<br/>
他点开第一个《the question》，开始看起来。<br/>
这次的故事发生在十九世纪的英国。利威尔写道：“被浓雾笼罩的伦敦没有阳光。这里尚不是夜的舞台，却也是肮脏的交易场。”在这样的背景下，两名杀手彼此追杀、交易、试探、找寻，直到最后一站。<br/>
“他开枪了，点射直中眉心。面前的男人倒了下去，肉体发出了沉闷响声。那人本可以反抗，但是没有，最后一秒放弃了。他皱眉，垂下手，走上前去探倒地者的喉：尚且温暖但已无脉搏。那张英俊的脸神情平静得让人嫉妒，仿佛睡眠。<br/>
他保持了十年的不败纪录，今日亦未失守。这个男人和他斗智斗勇了一年，他承认对方是特别的，甚至可以说是重要的。但他是一个杀手，成功有时比活着重要。男人重要过他自己的命，但重要不过他的职业素养。<br/>
他大概不会再遇上这样一个人，一个既是对手也是伴侣的人，但他不后悔，只是遗憾。他还没来得及问对方那个最简单的问题。<br/>
——你是谁？<br/>
他转身，走进伦敦积年不散的浓雾，很快就消失了。”<br/>
艾伦停止了鼠标的下拖，再一次被这平淡但是锐利的语言刺伤了。他开始忍不住想象利威尔会是一个怎样的人。他的脑海中迅速勾勒出一张神情不耐轻蔑的脸，但眼角是对尘世的漠然，眼底是深邃的温柔。他立刻抓住鼠标继续往下拖。他需要更多的凭据来丰满完善这个形象。<br/>
而他很快找到了韩吉佐耶和埃尔文史密斯的留言。他轻轻地笑了。<br/>
那段日子艾伦每天都在看利威尔的小说、读者留言和回复。他的脑海中渐渐建立起一个并不一定真实但是足够令人影响深刻的利威尔的形象：一个英俊但深沉的小个子，有洁癖症的偏执狂，能力很强脾气很差但让人非常有安全感的壮年男人，看惯生死但不失人性的前军人，刻薄锐利又深沉内敛的作者。他浪漫主义的思绪又指手画脚，让利威尔爱穿黑，黑发黑瞳仿佛夜行者；或者不爱笑，但笑起来就温柔醉人。<br/>
他渐渐又熟知了爱作死的韩吉佐耶和老奸巨猾的埃尔文史密斯。前者曾嘲笑了利威尔一米六的身高，后者则多次让利威尔答应为他写短小的评论。<br/>
沉浸在利威尔小说中的艾伦对他的写作偏好又有了进一步的了解。例如小说名永远只有两个单词，第一个词是定冠词；又例如他的故事中总是充满杀伐气，主角永远是两个命运线缠的男人；还例如结局总是太客观，没有出人意料的惊喜也不会是令人压抑的绝望，只是太冷漠，不美好。<br/>
但艾伦并不认为这样的利威尔是冷血的。他只从中看出岁月磨砺出的成熟，以及对方太过顾虑实则十分单纯的爱情观。只是失去了太多次，而不敢轻易给自己希望。<br/>
而这样的利威尔让艾伦心疼，纵使他知道这根本是白费力气。<br/>
终于，他看到了他答应三笠要放在最后一个看的那篇故事：《the lost》（失路之人）。<br/>
“致两千年后的你：不要迷失在已被遗忘的过去。”<br/>
这次的故事是全架空。九世纪的欧洲大陆，世界被巨人统治，弱小的人类在高墙里如家畜般苟延残喘。当巨人攻破城墙，站起来反抗的是一群为自由生存而战的军人。他们的战衣上，是交叠的自由之翼。<br/>
故事的主角是这群军人的士兵长，他的名字就叫作利威尔。他遇到了一个能变成巨人、带领人类冲出高墙的十五岁少年，并看着他一步步成长，引领人类走向最后的胜利。<br/>
“我希望这是胜利。因为胜利意味着我将最后一次看到这样令人作呕的战场。战旗已破，斜插在破碎的尸块上，血染残阳让这个世界显得太残酷。可是活着的人有什么资格说这样的话？只要活着，他们就会见到明天的太阳，获得自由，获得这片新生的土地。<br/>
可那不属于我。我已经快死了。我不想知道身边与我同寝的尸块是人、畜还是巨人，因为我已经累了。但我依旧十分愉悦，因为我的死成就了活着的人的自由，这是有价值的死亡。<br/>
如果不能自由地选择生存，至少让我自由地死去。我在人间迷失道路，一生的茫然是足够的惩罚，是时候回到死亡的怀抱了。何况，我渴望这样没有负担的完美平静的死亡，已经太久了。<br/>
那么，我利威尔，为了人类和自由，献出心脏。”<br/>
这宏大的世界观无疑出自想象，但其中的经历、情感以及第一人称叙述方式却带着浓浓的自传味道，这使艾伦脑海中的利威尔形象又丰满不少。他看完有些压抑又激昂，似乎被唤醒不堪回首的过往。他继续将鼠标下拖，接着看到了意外的东西。<br/>
他想他已经明白三笠的请求了。<br/>
那是利威尔在故事最后的留言：“我并未厌倦写作，但已厌倦写着这样的东西的自己。自由的代价是孤独，不说出口不意味着好受。虽有可能某一天我会重拾这里，但可能已微，不如就此作别。再也不见。”<br/>
他那么干脆利落地斩断了全部前尘往事，转身离开就像走进他曾描写过的伦敦的雾里。<br/>
艾伦说不出那是一种怎样的感受。失望？遗憾？不甘？无奈？似乎都有。他又拖下去一点看发贴时间，2011年9月18日，距今已久远。这让那张一贯阳光明媚的脸染上苦笑。艾伦微微弓身蜷缩进椅子，怎么坐都是僵硬。<br/>
他掰手指算自己和对方的年龄。自己只有十五，而对方怎么看都是过了三十岁的成年人。活了自己两倍的年纪，自然不会像自己那般多愁善感。但艾伦始终认为利威尔离开前挣扎过迟疑过，只是如他所言太过孤独，可以促使他留下的人太少。而他又一向毅然决然，才会告别。<br/>
可是那又怎样呢？艾伦告诉自己，让利威尔迟疑的人里并没有你，你从最开始就迟了一步。艾伦不得不承认自己心中是有预感的，可他也一直暗怀期待，希望利威尔是特别的那一个，可以熬过漫长艰难的整整十年。而如今他失望，却并不是谁的错，只是注定他来得太迟。<br/>
可为什么心里还是那么难受呢？<br/>
艾伦将所有利威尔的文字整理了出来，收进了文件夹。他依旧每天看利威尔的文章，这已经成为习惯。他也从未放弃以利威尔为目标的努力，不断地修改自己的故事架构，磨砺自己的文笔。大概是心态上的变化，他发现自己渐渐能读出那些平淡锐利的文字里，藏的全是情绪。对生活的热爱，对隔膜的不满，对死亡的眷恋，这全是不曾亲口说出的利威尔的心情，也是这些故事打动人的核心。<br/>
利威尔从来不是在单纯地写故事，，而是在写自己的真心。<br/>
后来艾伦看到有一位ID是寂灭的写手说：“我曾喜欢过一位作者，去搜她的作品时却发现她已经死了。08年我看到她的故事，她却在06年就已车祸身亡。突然觉得，其实世事无常。”<br/>
他看着这则平淡又悲哀的叙述，忍不住就流下了眼泪。<br/>
因为迟到一步，从此永别。就像已经散场的舞会，你兴冲冲地来却没看到一个人，只能在想象里回放当年，连做路人的资格都失去了。<br/>
艾伦说不清自己想与利威尔相识的愿望是否仅出于崇敬与憧憬，太多细密的感情紧缠成线，他只知道自己将为这无可挽回的迟到终身遗憾。他注定要错过利威尔，注定要仰视他的光芒，注定无法接近。<br/>
可纵使是错过，也是美丽的错过。<br/>
——我只是想说，利威尔，虽然我迟到，但能看到你渐行渐远的背影，读到你留下来的文字，已是最大幸运。<br/>
——就像你的无数本书的结局，虽然有遗憾，对于我来说，它仍是happy ending。<br/>
——那么，祝你幸福，利威尔。你永远是我最憧憬的作者。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记：<br/>这次的故事来自我的亲身经历。<br/>文中的利威尔的原型是山云吧的@闻之寂 大大，当然寂大风格还挺华丽的人也很年轻还是姑娘，但总之我几乎是经历了小天使一样的过程。寂大是我当年的学习者也是最憧憬的写手，可是我知道她的时候她已经退圈了，到现在我没有她的丁点消息。<br/>文中的寂灭也是指寂大，那则叙述也是真实的发生在寂大身上的。当初我看到她在后记里写到这一段，也觉得非常难受。<br/>故事并不是很甜甚至两个人都没见面，我觉得OOC是肯定的了，但是因为是自己经历的事，所以写的时候非常有灵感。文中兵长的三篇小说，前两篇纯属我胡诌的，也不知道写出那种干脆利落的感觉没，最后一篇则是借了巨人的设定。<br/>那么，老实说能写进击的同人还是非常开心，全文大概5000，是脑热冲动的产物，有错也请指出。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>